


Fate Intertwines Us

by LittleMissTrouble



Series: A/B/O Stories [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Alpha Ian Gallagher, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Break Up, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, First Meeting, M/M, New Beginnings, Omega Mickey Milkovich, Violence, ignorance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissTrouble/pseuds/LittleMissTrouble
Summary: Ian thinks he's having a normal, busy night at work as an EMT. He's used to seeing it all but life can bring along the best changes at the most unexpected times .





	

Ian knocks back his coffee as his partner drives. They already responded to a hit and run, a motorcycle accident and a domestic disturbance. It seems to be one of those nights where the world and all it's inhabitants are chaotic and angry. The CB goes off spouting out an address located in the far South Side, not so far from where the North Side borders. 

"Another domestic, an Omega this time." Sue rolls her eyes and puts on the siren. 

Ian sits back wondering why so many people stay in relationships when they are miserable. Where does the dedication come from? He can barely make it past a year with someone. Don't mistake it, he likes being in relationships, loves them at first. It's the long term he's had problems with. 

He's dated plenty of Betas and a few Omegas but none of them seemed to work out. They'd start off hot and heavy but eventually his interest would teeter elsewhere. 

Not to brag but he was an Alpha, an attractive Alpha whose scent seemed to pull men and women in. His brother and sister would tease him that when it came to men he had the attention span of a toddler but who the hell where they to talk. They were just as bad at relationships then he was, worse actually. 

He'd just broken up with his current boyfriend of 5 months, Ethan. He was a Beta with wavy brown hair and coffee colored eyes. Ethan flirted with him at one of the bars he liked to frequent when he was looking to hook up. When he brought Ethan to his apartment that night his only intention was having a one night stand but in the morning Ethan was bringing him breakfast in bed. He ended up hanging out with Ian until he went to work and when Ian came home Ethan was waiting outside his building. It should have creeped him out but he hadn't had a boyfriend in a while. It was nice being the center of someone's attention again. 

Ethan was so proud to hang on Ian's arm. It definitely stroked his ego until Ian realized he'd overlooked something important. Ethan was clingy and agreeable to the point it began to grate his nerves. He never seemed to disagree with Ian but he quickly noticed that when Ethan wanted to get his way he'd act sad, hurt or pout his lips in disapproval. By the end it just got on his last fucking nerve. 

That was the end of that relationship. 

Ian parked the ambulance in front of the apartment complex. There were two police cars already at the scene. Sue slung a bag of supplies on her shoulder while Ian grabbed the backboard. They headed upstairs to the second floor where the yelling was coming from. 

Three policemen were forcefully pulling a very large man through an apartment door into the hall. He tried holding on to the door but one of the policeman finally got his arm behind his back, another slapping handcuffs on his wrists quickly. The man's eyes were wide and angry. His hair and face covered in sweat, his shirt torn at the neck and covered with blanches of blood spots. He radiated aggression and from the smell seeping into the hallway he was definitely an Alpha. His scent was musky and thick, it was a scent that would garner a second or third look. 

"Let me go. Mickey....Mickey I didn't mean it. Tell them to let me go!" Ian and Sue walked slowly towards the door. Ian in front of Sue protectively as the police subdue the man. 

"Tell them you want me here. I'm your Alpha!" 

Ian hears a choked, wavering voice, "Fuck you, your....your not my Alpha." The police push the man through the hall forcefully when he tries to turn back. He finally relents as they drag him down the stairs. 

"Jesus." Sue shakes her head heading in the apartment. 

One of the officers is knelt on the floor beside the victim. The other standing by waiting for his partner. He gets up and gives them a run-down of facts. "This is Mickey. He's twenty years old, classification Omega and that was his former boyfriend. This was a break up turned ugly. Here's his wallet and cell phone. He's conscious but as you can see badly injured. Do you need us to stick around?" 

Sue starts opening her kit and Ian drops down beside their patient. "No, we've got it from here. We won't be long." 

Ian gives his attention back to....Mickey. Ian and Sue start assessing his injuries and making sure he's stable enough to move. Ian feels sadness hit him in the pit of his belly.

He's seen plenty of scenes like this but they affect him in different ways, sometimes not much at all. This one hits him though. He can't help but notice how much smaller this man is to the behemoth the cops dragged out of here. His pale skin littered in bruises, clothes ripped and covered with blood stains. His left arm lays in a peculiar angle. His shoulder may need to be readjusted and the arm may be broken. 

Sue puts a neck brace on him to keep him still before they attempt to move him. "Sir, are you still with me?" 

Mickey opens one eye only, the other partially swollen and purple. It's a soft, pale blue that Ian thinks is so....pretty. 

"Yeah, I'm awake. Marcus is gone..." Mickey asks, his body trembles slightly. 

"Mickey, he's gone. The police took him away. We're moving you to the hospital. We're going to take care of you, okay." 

Ian smiles down at Mickey kindly. Mickey's nerves are on edge. He's in pain and the unfamiliar scents from the Alpha's that traipsed into his apartment earlier are making him uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't used to being surrounded by Alpha's because he was but he'd just gotten the shit beat out of him by one. It was a reminder of the strength they held over someone like him. 

The woman was a beta. He'd immediately felt safe with her but the red-haired man was an Alpha. His scent was very different from Marcus's though. Marcus's was strong, intimidating like his stature. This man's scent was strong as well but rather inviting, comforting even. 

Mickey nods as Ian and Sue begin shifting him onto the backboard. They make sure he's firmly immobilized before heading out of the apartment. Ian hears Mickey faintly whimper when they reach the first floor and anger boils in his chest. 

He never understood, even when he was young and ignorant how some Alpha's thought Omega's were placed at their feet for servitude. He couldn't understand how anyone thought it was okay to abuse and mistreat someone just because they were born Omega. 

Sue heads up front to drive while Ian jumps in the back of the ambulance making sure Mickey is secure and ready for transport. Mickey's eyes open widely suddenly startled by the loud blare of the emergency siren going off. 

Ian rests his hand on Mickey's shoulder, "Sorry, it's loud but it helps get the slow drivers out of our way." 

Mickey stays motionless while Ian checks his vital signs. This isn't the first ambulance ride he's ever had or sirens he's heard. This was familiar territory in his early life. He could remember several visits from the police coming to stop his father from beating his mother. The sound of the nearby siren actually bringing him some solace as a kid knowing someone was coming to help. There were a few ambulance visits as well when he really hurt her badly but that stopped when his mother finally took enough drugs to end her life. Whether it was intentional or not.....was never determined. 

There weren't as many visits after that. Only because the kids knew to keep their mouths shut and their father, Terry had a friend who patched them up when he got particularly violent. 

As an adult Mickey had one or two incidents with boyfriends in the past resulting in some bruising but nothing like this. 

This was.... 

Mickey tried to stop his eyes from watering but he couldn't. He did not want to break down here. Everyone already saw Omega's as fragile and emotional and if he fell too deep into past memories he'd be proving the theory true. Mickey took one shaky breath after another calming himself down after a tear spilled down his face. 

Ian frowned smoothing back the blood-matted hair from Mickey's forehead. "Don't be afraid. You don't have to go back to him." 

"I know.....I won't." 

Ian smiled, there was no doubt in the Omega's voice. He was surprised at how someone lying in an ambulance, looking so small and battered could sound so sure of themselves. 

Ian leaned forward placing a cold compress to Mickey's eye. Mickey leaned into the compress, the cool feeling relieving the pounding sensation he'd had. 

Ian wanted to ask Mickey about himself. He wanted to distract Mickey from whatever pain he was feeling but admittedly Ian was also very curious. 

"Where you from originally?" 

"Uh..here, Chicago. Back of the Yards." 

"Really, I'm from Canaryville. Still there actually. We were neighbors." Ian's definitely never seen this guy before. He would have remembered. He had friends who went to school with him from those blocks. He wondered if they had ever crossed paths but missed each other. 

"Gallagher's my last name. Ever met any Gallagher's from Canaryville?" 

"Lots of Irish Gallagher's in Chicago. I don't know." Mickey blinked trying to search his mind but came up short. 

"Probably not, my dad kept a short leash on me." Ian changed compresses as he talked. 

"How about your family, what's your last name? My brother and I ran the streets a lot trying to make money. I might know them." 

Mickey licked his bottom lip. "M..Milkovich." 

Ian nodded, "I knew some guys, Iggy and Colin Milkovich. Big guys, tough. They sold weed sometimes at my high school. Colin was messing around with a girl I knew." 

"Yeah, my brothers. My....sister went to that school until she dropped out." 

Ian checked Mickey's blood pressure. He looked weak but still alert, still talking. 

Ian thought about the Beta he'd treated earlier. Although the wound on his arm was superficial he cried and babbled hysterically the entire time he was treated. This is why Ian never believed the cliche stereotypes that were pushed on him by his teachers at school. He could tell Mickey was in pain but trying to hold it together. He had fight in him then again from the rumors he'd heard about that family he probably had no choice otherwise. 

"Mandy, dark hair like yours. I saw her around but I didn't know her. She didn't show up much. How come I didn't see you there?" 

"Dad wouldn't let me, said I didn't need an education. Just needed to make an Alpha happy enough to take care of me." 

Ian shook his head. "That's some outdated shit. There's Omega's who go to school, have jobs..not that there's anything wrong with getting married and having a family." Ian backtracked hoping he didn't offend Mickey. He didn't know enough about Mickey to make assumptions about him. 

"Nah, nothing wrong with it. Shoulda at least had a choice. Fuck him, I got my GED anyway." 

Ian laughed at the grit in Mickey's timbre. "Good for you." 

"Yeah, good it's done me." Mickey closed his eyes letting out a sigh. 

Ian could tell he was running out of energy so he let the quiet lull of silence take over. He couldn't help but brush his hand across Mickey's forehead. Mickey hummed softly from the contact making Ian feel a warmth inside. 

Ian had this feeling like....was it familiarity, some odd kind of closeness. That was weird because he barely knew Mickey. He couldn't understand it but it was there. 

The ambulance came to a stop as they arrived at the hospital. Sue and Ian rushed Mickey inside relaying information about Mickey's preexisting condition and the situation that had landed him there to the medical staff. 

Ian watched the doctor's and nurses situate Mickey in a gurney and start heading towards the trauma unit. Ian steps quickly beside them, "Do you want me to call someone?"

"My sister, call my sister." Mickey disappears behind the doors leaving Ian behind. 

Ian heads to the nurses station handing over Mickey's wallet and cell phone for safekeeping. "Nurse, he wants us to contact his sister. Mandy Milkovich, she should be in the contacts." An older female Beta takes both from him, "Yes, I'll take care of it." 

Ian moves away from the desk leaning against the wall. Sue walks towards him, "I just called the station. Ramirez is clocked in for his shift. You can go home, it's been a long night. You need a ride back or to the train?" 

"No, I'm gonna stick around for a while." Sue gives him an odd look, "Really you look exhausted." 

"Yeah, I'm good." Sue heads off. He knows she's wondering why he's sticking around for this particular case but it doesn't feel like some random case. He feels like he got to know Mickey a bit and he wants to know he'll be okay. 

Ian asks the nurse if she'd reached Mickey's sister. She tells him that Mandy can't leave work but will come when her shift is over and lastly he asks her to let him know when Mickey can be seen. 

He heads to a waiting room and settles in a chair near the entrance so the nurse doesn't have to search for him. He props his feet on an empty chair and rests his eyes dozing off quickly. 

Ian's eyes open as snickering pulls him out of his nap. Two cops are standing close by. One is sipping coffee and staring at the nurses while the one with a bad haircut talks.

"But did you smell him; that's the difference you know. Betas, they're pretty but not much scent. You ever been with an Omega?" 

Coffee cop shakes his head, "Nah, the one's I've met were bonded already. Didn't know any growing up except a second cousin of mine." 

"Oh yeah." Bad haircut cop showing interest. 

"No, she is married and bonded." 

Bad haircut cop shrugs it off. "It's a shame the condition that Omega came here in. I couldn't really see his face but he smelled amazing. I bet he's a hot little piece. He must have pissed somebody off." 

Coffee cop tosses his cup in the trash near Ian almost missing. "I heard the nurses talking. Said it was his boyfriend, real big alpha. Wonder what he did to get that bad a beat down." 

"He probably disrespected his Alpha. Most Omega's know their place but some can be damn mouthy." 

"Yeah, I've heard they can be real mouthy, especially during their heat." Coffee cop makes a crude gesture with his mouth and hands. They both start laughing loudly. 

Ian is not amused. He couldn't help eavesdropping on their conversation when he realized it was Mickey they were talking about. Now he wishes he hadn't heard it at all. He has to say something.

Ian stands up, "You know that's a person you're talking about, a human being just like you." Bad hair cop snorts before turning to Ian. 

"Relax, we're just horsing around. Don't take it so seriously." Coffee cop looks a little embarrassed. Ian hopes he is. 

"That's the problem though, isn't it? That's why that Omega is lying in a hospital bed right now." Bad hair cop looks annoyed but before he opens his mouth is interrupted by a nurse. 

"Excuse me, you can go see Mr. Milkovich now if you'd like." 

"Yeah, I would. Thanks." 

Bad hair cop smirks at Ian, "Okay, I get it now." He nudges the other cop with his elbow jokingly. 

These guys are idiots and Ian hates wasting his time. "No, you really don't." 

The nurse leads Ian through the doors to a secured area. She pulls out a card key and scans it on the access panel. "We moved Mr. Milkovich in this wing due to the violent nature of the attack. Also there have been incidents of harassment in a few hospitals, not this one mind you involving Omegas. Our policy is to segregate them in a secured wing if they have to stay more than a few hours." 

Ian's glad the staff is taking Mickey's safety seriously. He'd had a long, strenuous shift and had been dead on his feet earlier but now he felt wired. Hearing that Mickey was stable gave him renewed energy. He didn't feel tired anymore but anxious to see the Omega again. He didn't even want to question why that was. 

Ian enters the room quietly. The first thing Ian notices is Mickey's scent. He was too focused on taking care of his injuries before. Also when an Omega is afraid or injured it changes their natural scent. There was no ignoring it now. This is what that cop was talking about. Ian breathed in the alluring odor that smelled almost sensual upon impact. 

Mickey laid with his eyes closed, the bed partially upright. He looks peaceful not pained like before. Ian takes this opportunity to really take Mickey in. His eyes take in the Stark Raven-hair set against pale skin covered in bruises and various scraps. His arm is in a sling which Ian had predicted it would be. A small cut on a pair of full lips. 

Even covered in cuts and bruises Ian finds him attractive. 

He's reminded of the time this guy he dated took him to an art exhibit. Mickey looked like a piece of Abstract art, vivid splashes of purples and reds on what looked like a beautiful canvas. 

Why did some Alphas so desperately have to prove their dominance. Why did they have to mangle or destroy beautiful things. 

Mickey's eyes blinked rapidly. When they meet Ian's he takes a short breath before licking his bottom lip. Ian grabs a pitcher of water and pours Mickey a cupful. He puts the cup forward, straw touching Mickey's lips. Mickey sips until the cup is empty. 

"It's you. I felt someone watching me." Ian sat down on the chair beside the bed. 

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" 

"No...no, it's alright. You stayed." Mickey sounded surprised as if he never would have thought it possible. 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." 

Mickey glanced at Ian before looking down at his hands. "Wouldn't say I'm okay but I'm alive. Coulda' been worse." Ian smiles knowing what he means, both being South Side bred. 

"The nurse talked to your sister. She said she would be here when her shift ended." 

"They told me. Her boss is a real hard ass." 

"Is there something else? Did the doctor tell you something they ain't telling me?" 

Was Ian that transparent? 

"Uh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering....What happened?" 

Mickey was not the most open person but there was something about Ian. He felt like he could trust him and he kind of needed to get it out of his system. 

"I was living with my one of my brothers but he got locked up. Our apartment was under his name of course and the landlord was a real dick. He already had a new tenant lined up and said he wouldn't let an Omega live alone there anyway. 

I'd been seeing Marcus for a couple months and he asked me to move in with him. I didn't want to move back to my dad's place. He's....well he's hard to live with, hard to be around really and my sister already has two roommates. I didn't have enough time to find a decent place so I said yes. 

Marcus was nice to me. I thought he was a stand up guy and at first he was but he started changing. He treated me different when his friends and family were around. I called him on it and he got really angry at me. He made these excuses that if he didn't act like an Alpha was supposed to they wouldn't respect him. He said I should understand that and be a supportive Omega. But really, it sounded like a bunch of bullshit to me." 

Ian let out a loud laugh waiting for Mickey to continue. 

"Then he started pressuring me to bond with him. I told him it was too early, that I wasn't ready but I knew I wasn't gonna bond with him. I'm not hitching myself to some dude that won't even stand up for me. I just needed some time to find a new place to live before I broke up with him." 

Mickey hesitated, Ian smiled hoping to put Mickey at ease. 

"My boss is an older guy, seen a lot. He saw some bruises on my arms and he heard me making calls so he looked into a place, small apartment not far from work. Anyway, I get home and Marcus is waiting for me. He looks pissed so I'm wondering what the fuck did I do now. He tells me to sit down and he plays a message on the answering machine..." 

"I told every place I applied to "Call me on my cell, Don't call my house number". I had to give it so they could run a credit check but they still called my house." 

Mickey starts to tremble but Ian can't tell if it's because he's cold or what he's recalling. Ian stands up slowly and gestures to the blanket before slowly pulling it up covering Mickey. Mickey gives Ian a faint smile of appreciation. 

"He couldn't believe I was planning on leaving him. He said I was lucky to have such a supreme Alpha like him. He actually used those fuckin' words. I've dealt with cocky Alpha's before, I grew up in a house full of them. I didn't move out on my own so I could take another one's shit." 

"I told him I was done. Done with him, done with it all. He said I couldn't leave, that I was meant to be his. He said he was tired of waiting and if I wasn't gonna let him bond he'd...he'd make me."

"You've heard those stories right?" Ian knew exactly what Mickey meant. 

In the past few years laws had been put into place to protect Omegas and the abuse of being bonded without consent. An Alpha could be charged if someone came forward that a bond was forced but most Omegas were too timid to speak up. Some were raised to think if it happened it was somehow their fault. Ian marveled at how Mickey seemed the polar opposite of these ideals.

Bonding was an innate progression between two people who loved each other, were compatible and chose to give themselves to another. Of course there are people who don't respect that. People who didn't see bonding as what it should be. Ian had first hand knowledge of someone in his neighborhood who used his bond to his mate more like a shackle than a mutual union. 

"I couldn't be one of those stories you know. I tried to leave but he grabbed me, tossed me across the room. When he came at me I slammed this big book of mine right in his face. I think I broke his nose." Mickey said this proudly. 

"It wasn't enough though. He was blocking the door so I ran for the bedroom but I didn't make it. He got a hold a me and I started screaming loud as I could. The walls are pretty thin, I figured the neighbors might call the cops. He started knocking me around, trying to hold me down. He almost....when the cops broke in he had me locked down on the ground. I couldn't fight anymore. If they hadn't come when they did..." 

Mickey's voice broke. He covered his face with his hands embarrassed by his emotions. He didn't want to break down in front of Ian. He'd only just met Ian a few hours ago but he respected him. He didn't want to appear pathetic like his dad used to call him but he couldn't hold in the involuntary sob that broke out. He pulled his hands away shaking his head harshly, willing an impending emotional outburst away. He took a few deep breaths before relaxing back against his pillow. 

Ian watched Mickey pull himself back together in moments. He'd never met an Omega with such fierce spirit. This probably pissed some Alpha's off but Ian liked it, it was kind of a turn on. Ian understood why this Alpha wanted to bond with Mickey, to keep him all to himself. He definitely had a crush on Mickey but what an awkward time for it to happen. Then again would they have ever met otherwise? 

"You fought until you couldn't and it was enough. You're not tied to him, that's over." 

Mickey quietly stares at Ian. "I haven't always made the best choices with guys but I know Omega's that are in good relationships, they're happy. I just....I wanted that too. Maybe if I'd met somebody like you before Marcus things could have been different." 

Inside Ian's Alpha felt praised from the underlying compliment he was given. Ian's smile grew so wide he couldn't control it. His eyes dilate slightly making Mickey blush and look away. Ian reins it in. 

"So what's next?" 

"It's too late now. I'll need to call my boss in the morning. Let him know I'm gonna miss work and I gotta call that guy back about the apartment. I'll move my things out like I planned." 

"I can go get your things for you, make sure it's safe." 

"It's okay. My brother's will get my stuff. I don't really have much and they know what's mine. They're big like him. He won't fuck with them plus they carry. They can hold my stuff till I can move."

"Well, I can help with that. I can help you move in and clean up." 

Mickey studies Ian's green eyes wondering if he should ask. "Why? Why would you help me?....tell me." He whispers the last part never dropping his gaze. He thinks he knows. He feels it but doesn't trust his instincts completely right now. 

"I feel this....this connection to you. We're sitting here talking and I don't just get personal with anyone. I don't think you do either but this feels easy. I know you've been through some traumatic shit but I would like to spend some time with you, if that's okay." 

When Mickey decided to move in with Marcus it was a rushed decision. He'd had reservations but because he couldn't stomach moving back with his father he buried any doubts he had. After making that choice he realized Marcus had put up a front of false sincerity to lure him in. 

Mickey usually goes with his gut. He didn't do that with Marcus. His gut is telling him Ian is genuine. His Omega is telling him, "don't turn him away, you'll regret it." 

But Mickey wants to play this cool. He doesn't want to rush things. But he trusts Ian, he does. 

"I can't imagine the view you have of Alpha's right now with what you went through but we're not all the same." 

Mickey's eyes widen, his Omega thinks he's offended Ian. He didn't mean to do that after all he's done. Taking care of him and staying, "No, I don't think that. I didn't mean that you're like him."

Ian leans forward lightly touching Mickey's fingertips with his own. "Mickey, I'm not offended. I'm just saying I won't push you into anything. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." 

The feel of Ian's fingertips touching his makes him tingle inside. Mickey slides his hand a bit further into Ian's. They are bigger than his. He likes them, likes the feel of them. 

Mandy stops at the door. They didn't notice her come in. Her brother's laying in a hospital bed holding the hand of some red-head she doesn't know. 

"Who are you?" She walks in stopping next to the bed directly in front of Ian. If this is one of his asshole boyfriends friends trying to convince Mickey not to press charges she's calling security! 

Mickey can see his sister is thinking the worst. She looks stressed and tired. "Mandy, this is Ian. He's the EMT that stitched me up." 

Mandy's eyes go from suspicion to acknowledgement. "I know you. You went to my school. Gallagher, I know your brother Lip." 

Ian laughed, a lot of girls knew his brother Lip. Lip liked to see himself as a true lover of women only his attention span was shit. He never stuck around long enough to get serious with anyone.

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Oh, you mean you fucked his brother." Mandy snorts because it's true. 

She notices Ian's still holding Mickey's hand. She wonders if he's anything like his brother. 

She glares at Ian up and down, "So you like to help people. You like fixing things that are broken?" 

Mickey's hand stiffens but he doesn't let go. Ian can sense Mickey's discomfort. His Alpha doesn't like it but he gets it. Mandy's at the hospital to see her brother who has been beaten black and blue by his boyfriend, an Alpha. She vaguely remembers Ian and is worried for her brother. Her snideness is coming from a place of protectiveness. 

He takes it in stride, "I do like helping people but Mickey's not broken. He's just got some bumps and bruises is all." 

Ian feels Mickey's hand relax in his. Mickey blushes, his cheeks stained pink. Ian finds it endearing and it pleases him that he's the one responsible. 

Mandy must notice too because her expression softens as she watches her brother. He grins at her and thinks Ian can hold his own with Mandy. She may be a Beta but she's also a Milkovich.

Mandy smirks at Ian taking a seat next to him. They talk for a bit, Ian doing more listening than talking. The long hours are finally catching up to him. He studies Mickey's hand running his thumb rhythmically over the faint freckles. 

"Jesus Mick, you really do look like hell." 

Ian disagrees, bruises be damned. He thinks Mickey looks beautiful. He's torn out of his daze abruptly when both Mickey and Mandy start laughing loudly. They're both staring at him and he realizes he's said his thoughts out loud. 

And he doesn't mind it at all.


End file.
